warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gefährliche Spuren/Kapitel 14
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 13 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 15}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 14. Kapitel aus dem Buch Gefährliche Spuren. Verweise Sicht *Feuerherz Charaktere *Aschenpfote *Rabenpfote *Blaustern *Weißpelz *Riesenstern *Borkenpelz *Buntgesicht *Sandsturm *Wieselpfote *Wolkenpfote *Kurzbart *Morgenblüte *Ginsterpfote *Moorkralle *Lahmfuß *Dunkelstreif *Mausefell *Langschweif *Rußpelz Erwähnte Charaktere *Braunschweif *Tüpfelblatt *Frostfell *Farnpelz *Nebelfuß *Steinfell *Maispfote *Dornenpfote Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **Baumgeviert **Moorland ***WindClan-Lager **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager Tiere *Vogel **Eule *Hund Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: WindClan, DonnerClan, SternenClan *Entfernungen: Fuchslänge, Schwanzlänge, Frischbeute *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Einzelläufer, Streuner *Clanränge: Krieger, Schüler, Anführer, Stellvertreter, Junges *Zeit: Herzschlag *Redewendung: "beim SternenClan schwören" Wissenswertes *Seite 178: Der Satzrest "(...) to the camp, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 158 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 179: Der Satzrest "Look, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 159 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 179: Der Ausruf WindClan! ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 159 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 179: Das Wort wirklich vom Satz "Ach wirklich?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 159 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 181: "Sein Herz sank, als (...)" - Statt sank müsste es "schlingerte" oder "taumelte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von his heart lurched ist (vgl. Seite 160 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 181: Der Satzrest "(...), turning to glare into his eyes." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 161 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 182: "(...), miaute Blaustern laut." - Statt laut müsste es "kalt" heißen, da im Original die Rede von Bluestar meowed coldly. ist (vgl. Seite 162 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 182: "(...) und Buntgesicht gespannte Blicke wechselten." - Statt gespannte müsste es "angespannte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von a tense glance ist (vgl. Seite 162 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 182: Der Satzrest "(...), on Fireheart's other side, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 162 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 182: Das Wort still vom Satz "Halt still!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 162 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 186: Der Satzrest "Fireheart shrugged, and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 165 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 188: Der Begriff "rogue", also "Streuner", wird fälschlicherweise mit "Einzelläufer" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 167 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 188: Der Satz "I thought it was the right thing to do." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ich dachte, ich würde das richtige tun.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst hätte tun sollen.." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 167 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 188: Der Ausruf Schweig! ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 168 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 189: Der Satzrest "(...) and shock, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 169 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 191 "Blaustern ist zurzeit ziemlich traurig." - Statt traurig müsste es "bekümmert" oder "erschüttert" heißen, da im Original die Rede von is distressed ist (vgl. Seite 171 von A Dangerous Path) Quellen en:A Dangerous Path/Chapter 14nl:Gevaar!/Hoofdstuk 14 Kategorie:Verweise